


First Contact

by nyotarules



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Contact, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5th April 2063, First contact between Humans and Vulcans. Earth was never the same again. So what other First contact experiences took place in the Star Trek universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as 'One night only', where Vulcan still exists
> 
> Ko-mekh – mother
> 
> Far- Swedish for father
> 
> Nisus- a Vulcan colony created by Jean Lorrah, The IDIC epidemic
> 
> Arex- navigator on TAS
> 
> Kai - security officer in IDW comics & related to Gaila
> 
> April 5th is my birthday, and I spent it at a spa, so this is just a bit of fun!
> 
> Yeah Watchtube is really Youtube, but things can change over 200 years lol

**Earth date – 5 April 2263, USS Enterprise**

'Today is First contact day, the bicentennial celebration of humanity's official first contact with offworlders. I say official dear viewers, because we all know Earth's leaders have been covering up what really happened in Roswell for about three hundred years'…

Lt T'Shira, held back a sigh as she watched the broadcast on her personal comm. Since this was First contact day her human step-father encouraged her to be more involved in Terran cultural practises. It seemed watching mindless, illogical videos on 'Watchtube' was one of them. The video sharing device had been around since Earth date 2005, and was just one of many examples of the phenomena called 'social media'. She had studied it in her Terran history classes in school. The Vulcans were still amazed the concept had lasted for so long, but T'Shira had learned to never underestimate the human concept of over sharing. And being the new Deputy Head of communications of the Enterprise for the past 20 weeks, her lessons were increasing.

She switched off the broadcast, and slid the screen to read about another practise not common to many Vulcans. 'You have won 500 credits worth of time in the Enterprise spa, to any treatment that you desire." The e-voucher was a prize she 'won' back in February from the Valentine's Day lottery. Gambling for currency was illegal in Starfleet but gambling for a good cause such as 'The Federation Children's/Sentient offspring's Charity fund' got a pass from the powers that be. Beside with Kirk as Captain, he tended to believe 'fun' was good for morale. For a Vulcan, 'fun' was illogical.

Well since today was an official holiday in the Sol system, and the Enterprise was in uncharted, and so far safe Federation space, the Captain decided today was a good a day for 'shore leave on the ship'. T'Shira offered to be part of the skeleton crew that remained on duty but she was waylaid by her senior officer Commander Uhura who ordered her to 'go have fun' or to at least use the day as an opportunity to broaden her social skills. One did not disobey an order from one's boss, especially when said boss was a member of the House of Surak. The Lieutenant packed her rucksack with a towel and bathing costume and headed for the ship's fitness centre.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, she reflected on the day's events. She decided to record a message for her ko'mekh and father, the event had proven most enlightening. She headed for her sitting area, lit a candle on her desk and ordered her comm unit to record.

'Greetings ko'mekh and far. This recording is regarding my participation in First contact day. I decided it was logical to heed your advice and experience customs I have previously ignored. After all as a communications officer and xeno–anthropologist, reading about an event cannot compare with sharing it.'

She paused as she recalled each encounter of the day.

 **'The Sauna** \- Very similar to our own hot-rooms on Nisus. The temperature was a comfortable 194F/90C. However my female crewmates were surprised to see me enter the facility only in undergarments. I do not understand the point in covering up one's body with a bathing costume when one is not swimming in water. I informed them that this was a normal practice for parts of Earth. Perhaps far, this is only a Swedish custom?

 **The Steamroom** – produced similar results, however I deduced a few females and most of the males, especially the human ones that were in the room are more appreciative of my appearance. Lt Kai of Orion stated that if males can go topless he sees no reason why females cannot follow the same practice. I still cannot reconcile the contradiction humans have with public nudity, considering how openly sexual they are compared to Vulcans. At least the people of Orion are consistent.

 **The Mud bath** \- A Tellarite practise, which has much to recommend it for skin treatment, despite the mess. However I noticed that once again the mainly human males and others so inclined, found it arousing to see females rub this ingredient against their bodies. I have not read in any Terran material the part that mud plays in sexual matters. Perhaps far you can enlighten me?

 **The Ice bath** \- after three attempts to enter the Ice room I decided to leave it to others. The Andorians are quite taken with it.

 **Facial and body massage** – A practise not unique to Terrans since we also believe in massaging of the face and body with aromatic oils. A most meditative experience, especially when one is treated by a multilimbed Trexian. Lt Arex skills are exemplary, his reputation as one of the best masseuse on the ship is well deserved.

 **Manicure** – The appearance of nails is an important hygiene ritual. However I cannot see the logic in painting them different colours. Commander Uhura encouraged me to take this step. She is one of the ship's part time manicurists. She informed me that she often takes care of her husband, Commander Spock's nails. But so far, since the beginning of their relationship, he refuses to have her colour them. I am not sure if she said this in jest.

 **Pedicure** – This final experience was the most enlightening. It resulted in a First contact experience I admit to being curious about since I boarded the ship. I can attest ko'mekh and far that the ship's Chief Medical Officer does indeed have healing hands both for physical ailments and other physical pursuits. His skills in reflexology rival any neuro-pressure technique. Perhaps with time I can convince him to learn Vulcan methods'.

T'Shira signed off as she completed her personal message. Her internal chronometer signalled the time was 12.10am. It had been a most productive and enlightening day. As she entered her sleeping area the bed stirred with the other occupant.

"Hey, ya ok, everything alright?" The doctor sat up in the bed, pulling back the duvet cover. The room was pretty warm but his new lover had lowered the temperature to something more comfortable for a human male from Georgia.

"Yes Leonard, all is well," T'Shira removed her dressing gown, and lowered her naked body to the bed.

"Look, I meant what I said earlier, if ya want this to be a one-time only thing…"

The Lieutenant pressed her finger to his lips, "Today of all days has convinced me that a 'First contact' experience between Humans and Vulcans need not be the last."

"Amen to that darlin," McCoy responded as he pulled her down to his chest, aiming for her delectable green lips.

"Now where were we..?"


End file.
